Lily Potter and the Rise of the Slytherin Princess
by WitchlingGirl
Summary: Lily's finally going to Hogwarts! What sort of trouble will she, her cousins, and friends get into? What will they find? Used to be called Lily's First Year At Hogwarts, and I didn't really like that. Story much better than summary. Please READ AND REVIEW
1. Diagon Alley

**Chapter One**

**Diagon Alley**

Little Lily Potter could hardly contain her excitement. This year she would be joining her brothers, Albus and James, at Hogwarts. Today, they were going to buy their school things in Diagon Alley. She had woken up before everyone else and was patiently waiting for them to wake up. She heard someone on the stairs; it was her mother, Ginny.

"Morning, Mum," Lily said brightly.

"Morning, dear," Ginny said sleepily.

"When are we going?" Lily asked.

"When your brothers and father get up and we have breakfast," Ginny said.

"Can I go wake them?"

"No," Ginny said sternly, then she saw her daughter's pleading look and relented, "Alright, if they're not up at nine, you can go wake them." Unfortunately for Lily, Albus and James came down at eight thirty, but at five to nine there was still no sign of Harry. Lily looked at her mother who nodded. Lily ran upstairs, and wrenched her father's bedroom door open.

"DAD!" she yelled. "Mum says it's time to wake up!" Harry jumped at the sound of Lily's loud voice.

"Lily!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What time is it?"

"Nine, but Mum says if we're to meet Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione in time, we have to leave by ten," Lily said. Harry got out of bed, and he and Lily went downstairs.

"Lil, I'll be surprised if you didn't wake half of Godric's Hollow," James said grinning. Lily blushed, and sat down. They ate a hurried breakfast, and all went upstairs to get changed.

"Mum, how're we getting there? Floo Network or the car?" Lily asked Ginny.

"Floo," answered Ginny. "James! Albus! Are you ready?"

"Nearly!" came the reply.

"Where are we meeting them?" Lily asked Harry.

"At the Leaky Cauldron," he told her. James and Albus came down.

"Good. Harry, you'll go first, and then you, Lily, followed by Albus, next you, James, and finally, me," explained Ginny. They nodded. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the fire, the flames turned emerald green.

He stepped into the fire, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Lily grabbed a handful of the powder, and imitated her father. Her home vanished from sight, when she opened her eyes she was at the Leaky Cauldron. No sooner than she was out, Albus appeared, followed by James. Finally Ginny came spinning into view.

"Oh, good. They just got here," Ginny said, pointing at the door. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione Weasley walked in followed by their children, Hugo and Rose.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Hey," came the response from the Potter children.

"Hi," Harry said. "How'd you get here?"

"Drove. You?" Ron asked.

"Floo powder. Lily's really excited," Harry said conversationally.

"She reminds me of Ginny," Ron said, "Jealous because her brothers get to go while she's stuck at home."

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked them. They nodded. They went into the inn's tiny backyard. Ginny took out her wand and tapped the appropriate brick. The wall made an archway, and they stepped into Diagon Alley. It was again bustling. Nobody would ever guess that twenty-one years ago, that this street was empty, and there were lots of Dark shops.

"Well, I guess first stop is Gringotts," Harry said. The two families walked towards the crooked snowy-white building, and entered. A goblin, Griphook, took them down to their vaults.

"Mum, can Rose and I go get our school stuff by ourselves?" Albus asked. Rose asked her parents the same thing.

"Yes," said Ginny, handing Albus some money.

"Can I go with my friends?" James asked, spotting his friends.

"Here you go," said Ginny.

"Wait a minute," Harry said before the boys and Rose, could go anywhere. "We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy everyone books, alright?" They murmured in agreement. Ginny took some money and handed the rest to Harry; Hermione did the same, except handed the rest to Ron. She and Ginny went shopping.

"Guess that leaves me and you, mate," Ron said.

"Hey! What about us?" Hugo asked, indicating him and Lily.

"OK and you two."

They headed to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. They entered the shop.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked, before anybody could speak.

Lily nodded. Madam Malkin led them to the back of the shop to get fitted.

"What house do you think you'll be in at Hogwarts, Hugo?" Lily asked her cousin.

"Gryffindor, I think. All the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor, and my mum was one. You?" Hugo said.

"Same. But it doesn't always run in the family, does it? Look at the Blacks, Sirius ended up in Gryffindor, while the rest of his family was in Slytherin," Lily said.

Hugo was about to reply but Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear." to Lily. Lily stepped off the stool. Harry paid for her robes, and they waited outside for Ron and Hugo.

"Where next?" asked Ron.

"The Apothecary," Harry said. They headed up to the Apothecary. Soon all they had left was their books, wands, and a pet. They headed to Ollivanders. When they entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander came out to greet them.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, and young Mr. Weasley," Mr. Ollivander greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Lily said politely.

"Seems like yesterday your father was buying his wand, with Hagrid, of course," Mr. Ollivander said. "Who would like to go first?"

"I do," Lily said eagerly. Mr. Ollivander started to pull wands off of shelves.

"Here try this, Oak and dragon heartstring. Ten inches," Mr. Ollivander said, handing her the wand. She gave it a wave, but Mr. Ollivander took out of her hand almost at once. "No, no, try this– maple and unicorn hair, seven inches." Lily took it and had just barely waved it when Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand. "No, try this one here, hawthorn and phoenix feather eight and a half inches. Try it out."

Lily tried and tried. The pile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Just like your father, eh? But we'll find you a wand, not to worry, not to worry. Hmm… try this one– mahogany and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches." Lily gave it a flick, and red and gold sparks sprung from it. Lily smiled.

"Very good, Lily," Harry said, grinning at his daughter.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Alright, it's your turn, son," Ron said to Hugo. Mr. Ollivander flicked his wand at the pile of wands, and the wands went pack to their appropriate spots.

"Let me see, ah, try this, cherry and dragon heartstring, nine and three quarter inches," Mr. Ollivander said, handing it to Hugo. Hugo raised it to wave, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. "No, here try this– beechwood and unicorn hair, ten inches." Hugo had just barely waved it, when Mr. Ollivander took it back. "No, no, here try this one, ash and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Mr. Ollivander quickly grabbed it back. "Not this one," Mr. Ollivander said, handing him another wand. "Try this one here, ebony and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches." Sparks flew from the wand. They paid for the wands. Lily was practically dragging Harry to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Hurry up, Dad. We have to meet Mum in _twenty minutes_!" Lily said, before heading to Eeylops by herself.

"Lily, wait!" But it was too late, Lily was already there. Lily looked around the shop once, before deciding on a gorgeous snowy owl. The door to Eeylops opened.

"Over here," she called. Harry came up to her, while Ron and Hugo looked around.

"You're sure you want that one?" Harry asked her. Lily nodded. "Okay," he said, lifting the snowy owl's cage off its hook. They walked to the counter to pay for her. "Ron," Harry called, "we'll wait for you outside." Ten minutes later, Ron and Hugo emerged from the shop, with Hugo carrying a caged barn owl. When they had reached Flourish and Blotts, Albus and James had already bought their books.

"Look, Mum," Lily said, showing Ginny her wand. "Mahogany and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches."

"Very nice, Lily," said Ginny, turning to Harry. "You're ten minutes late. Lily couldn't decide what owl?"

"No, she decided what owl she wanted quickly. She was like me, when it came to buying the wand. Very high pile before she found a match," Harry explained. Ginny nodded.

"Albus, James, stay out here with Hugo's and Lily's owls, while we go inside and buy Lily, Hugo, and Rose's schoolbooks," Ginny said. Lily and Hugo set their owls down by Albus and James feet and went into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione looked around with Rose to find her books. Ginny, Harry, and Ron went to get Hugo and Lily's books. Lily looked around to find a book for light reading. She already had _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She picked up a book she heard about a lot from Hermione, _Hogwarts, a History_. Ginny came up behind her.

"What's that you got, Lily?" Ginny asked her. Lily showed her. "Why don't you just take it out of the library at Hogwarts?" Lily nodded and put the book back.

"Ready?" Harry asked. They nodded and left Flourish and Blotts.

"Finally. Can we go home now?" James asked, handing Lily her owl.

"Yes, James," Harry said, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. When they reached it, they bade the Weasleys good-bye, and went home.

* * *

**Author Note: Does anybody think Fred would come back as a ghost? Let me know... PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Happy Birthday, Harry

**Chapter Two**

**Happy Birthday, Harry**

The next day, Lily eagerly waited with everyone else for her dad to wake up, as it was July thirty-first. Finally, they heard him coming down the stairs into the kitchen. One, two, three…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry, who had been half-asleep, jumped about a mile in the air at the noise.

"What? Did you forget it was your birthday?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You're not _old_, Dad," Lily said. "You're only thirty-nine."

"Yes, thirty-nine, isn't old at all," James said sarcastically. Lily rounded on him.

"James, thirty-nine only seems old to you because you're only fourteen."

"Well, it should seem _really_ old 'cause you're only eleven!"

"And I think a hundred and ten is old!"

"That's not old, it's _ancient_!"

"You're not making him feel better!" Albus butted in.

"Sorry, Dad," Lily said apologetically.

"It's alright," he said. Ginny came in.

"I don't think your old, honey," Ginny said, before giving Harry a kiss. James mimed puking into his cereal, causing Albus and Lily to laugh.

"You won't think it's so bad soon, James," Ginny told him.

"I know," James turned to Albus. "Al, when that day happens I give you permission to hex, jinx, transfigure, curse, poison, or hit me when that day happens." He turned towards Lily, "Lil, in the absence of Al, you have my permission to hex, jinx, transfigure, curse, poison, hit, or otherwise cause harm to me." Lily and Albus nodded. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"This is from me and the kids," Ginny said, handing Harry a present. He opened it; it was the latest model of the Firebolt. Harry stared at it.

"Well, do you like it? I picked it out," Lily said.

"Did she really?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "I didn't know what to get you, and Lily said, 'Why don't we get Dad a new broom? His other one is getting old.' And we agreed on it," Ginny said. "You do like it?"

"Love it." He turned to Lily, "Have you decided what you're going to name your owl?"

"No, not yet, still debating," Lily said, picking up her cereal bowl, and putting it in the sink.

"Lily, you have to be ready for four, don't forget," Ginny said sternly.

"I know," Lily said.

"Why? Where're we going?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, you know Mum and birthdays."

* * *

"James, come here. I need to Disillusion you and your broom!" Ginny called to him.

"I'm ready, Mum," Lily said, coming from the broom shed clutching her Cleansweep.

"Thank you, Lily," Ginny said, Disillusioning her.

"Why do we need to be Disillusioned?" James asked.

"So Muggles don't notice us, you prat," said a Disillusioned Lily, going by him to go get Albus.

"Well, then why can't we drive, Apparate, or use the Floo Network?"

Lily paused at the door, "'Cause Dad wants to try out his new broom that's why." Lily went outside before James could reply.

"Al, hurry up. How long does it take to get a broom?"

"Mum asked me to get hers, but I can't remember which one it is," Albus explained. Lily stepped into the shed.

"Mum's is the Comet," Lily said, grabbing it. "All you had to do was find it by elimination. Your old broom is a Cleansweep, James has an old Nimbus and Cleansweep, and Dad's is an old Firebolt. Come on, Mum only has to Disillusion you, Dad, and herself."

They walked back to the house.

"Here, Mum," Lily said handing Ginny her broom, and went out front to wait with James. Ten minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and Albus came out.

"Ready?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Alright then, mount your brooms. On the count of three. One, two, three!" They all pushed off the ground, and rose about as high the clouds. Lily looked down at the specks below that were houses and cars, and the ants that were people. Finally, she could spot the Burrow. She started to descend. She landed first, followed by Ginny. She removed the Disillusionment Charm off her and Lily, then Albus.

"Go to the house, I'll meet you there," Ginny said. Albus and Lily swung their brooms onto their shoulders and walked the very short distance to the Burrow. Lily knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It us, Grandma," Lily replied. The door flung open.

"Lily! Albus! But where's everyone else?"

"Back there somewhere," Lily said pointing. "We got Dad the latest Firebolt for his birthday, I think he's still trying it out."

"Well, come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll be eating outside tonight, there are too many people to cram into this house."

"Why? Who else is coming?" Albus asked.

"Ron, Hermione, Percy, Penelope, George, Katie, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna, and Teddy, plus everybody's kids," Mrs. Weasley said, as someone knocked on the door. Lily rushed to answer it. She wrenched the door open; Hugo was standing there holding his broom. Behind him stood everyone else.

"Ready?" he asked grinning.

"Aren't we always?" she said. "Albus, are you ready to play?"

"Play?"

"Mum, remember? We agreed that when the whole family gets together the kids play Quidditch, and then the winning team plays against the adults," Bill said.

"Oh, that's right, the traditional family Quidditch game," Mrs. Weasley said, going to the stairs. "Arthur, the kids are going to play Quidditch, are you coming?"

"Just a minute, Molly!" called Mr. Weasley.

"While we're waiting we might as well set up. Arthur, we'll wait for you over at the orchard!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she ushered Lily and Albus out the door. The group of twenty-seven walked over to the orchard. While the adults set up, the kids were busy splitting themselves into two teams of seven. James and Lily were the team captains. Lily did a quick head count.

"We have enough," Lily said.

"Pick a Beater," James said.

Lily surveyed the line, "I choose Ainslie. Pick a Beater, James." Ainslie walked over to stand next to Lily.

"I choose Briar." Ainslie's twin went to stand next to James. "Choose your other Beater."

"Fred. Choose your last Beater."

"Brian. Pick a Chaser, Lil."

"Amaryllis. Your turn, James."

"Chantelle. Choose, Lily."

"Kallista. Choose a second Chaser."

"Victoire. Choose your last Chaser, Lily."

"Dominique. Pick your third Chaser."

"Albus. Choose your Keeper."

Lily looked at Hugo and Rose, and said, "Hugo."

"Which leaves Rose for us," James said.

Lily looked at her team, which consisted of Dominique (youngest daughter of Bill and Fleur), Amaryllis (youngest child of Percy and Penelope, Brian was older), Kallista, (only child of Luna and Neville, spitting image of her mother), herself, Hugo, Ainslie and Fred (their parents are George and Katie). They walked to the right side of the field, while James' team walked to the left.

"On the right side we have Lily, Amaryllis, Kallista, Dominique, Ainslie, Fred, and Hugo!" Lily looked up. Teddy was commentating. "And if you'll turn your attention to the left side, we have James, Chantelle, Victoire, Albus, Briar, Brian, and Rose!" Harry walked on the field as referee, carrying the chest with the Quidditch balls. The Quaffle, and the Bludgers they had bought in Diagon Alley, but the Snitch was the Snitch Harry had nearly swallowed in his first year.

"Captains, shake hands." Lily and James did. "Now, let's have a nice clean game. James, you're not allowed to knock Lily off her broom. Mount your brooms, three, two, one!" Harry tossed the Quaffle in the air, as everyone rose in the air. He released the Bludgers and Snitch before he rose into the air.

"And it's Kallista with the Quaffle, and she passes it to Dominique, dodges a Bludger, she passes it to Amaryllis– it's intercepted by Albus– Ainslie sends a Bludger towards him, only to have Briar send it towards Lily– Lily just narrowly avoids it, with a move called Sloth Grip Roll– you can roll back up now, Lily–" Lily who had been hanging upside down for a good couple minutes, promptly did so, only to have James slam into her. Her team and the "crowd" shouted, "FOUL!"

"Lily's team is awarded a penalty taken by Kallista. She aims and scores! Ten to nil– Lily's team. I think Lily's seen the Snitch! Well, she's definitely seen something!" The Chasers stopped to watch, even Harry stopped to watch his son and daughter hurtle towards the ground. Then he realised, Lily hadn't seen the Snitch at all, she was merely getting James back for slamming into her– only this was completely legal.

"James! Stop following her!" he bellowed. Lily pulled out of the dive as James crashed into the ground. Lily, Brian, and Albus landed to see if he was okay.

"IDIOT! When are you going to stop believing her?" Brian and Albus shouted.

"It's only a broken nose!" James said thickly. Harry landed next to him, spun James to face him.

"_Episkey_. She's used Wronski Feint on you about five times now, after you slam into her. Why didn't you pull out of this one?" Harry asked him exasperated. He turned to Lily.

"I swear I thought he'd pull out of it 'cause his broom is faster than mine, and he'd've realised that I hadn't seen the Snitch at all," Lily said before Harry could say anything.

"I know, now get back in the air," Harry said. Lily, James, Brian, and Albus did so.

"And it looks like James is going to be OK! As we all know, Wronski Feint is rather a favourite move of Lily's and a speciality of hers–" Lily looked around for the Snitch, but not seeing it.

Lily's team had scored five more times, while James' only scored twice, before she noticed it. The Snitch was inches from the ground below her.

"Look at Lily go! I think she's definitely seen the Snitch– James is now on her tail–" Ainslie and Fred both sent a Bludger towards James, which slowed him down just enough. Lily's hand closed around the Golden Snitch.

"Lily's caught the Golden Snitch! Final score: two hundred and ten to twenty!"

The team that consisted of the adults never lost a match yet, and weren't planning to tonight. Lily felt a bit nervous, she had never played against the adults before. It was usually James' team that did, because every other year she had been too young. The adult team was always the same; Harry as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Ginny, Katie, and Teddy as Chasers, and George and Bill were the Beaters. Nothing exciting happened ever happened in this match, because the adults were more cautious with the children.

"James, give me your broom," Lily demanded.

"Why?"

"'Cause your broom is the model before Dad's," Lily said.

"So? It's outstripped by Dad's," James said.

"Not as much as a Cleansweep?" Lily asked, lifting up her broom.

"Fine. Here," he said handing her his Firebolt.

"Thanks," she said, running over to where the rest were waiting.

"What we need, is an early capture of the Snitch if were going to beat them," Ainslie said. "Especially since your dad is on the newest Firebolt."

"Are you ready?" Mr. Weasley asked, who was refereeing this match. Lily nodded. They rose into the air. Mr. Weasley tossed the Quaffle into the air.

"And it's Ginny with the Quaffle– she passes it to Katie– she streaks down the pitch towards Hugo– passes it to Teddy, but the pass is intercepted by Amaryllis. Amaryllis flies towards Ron, she passes the Quaffle to Dominique in order to dodge a Bludger. Ainslie belts a Bludger at Teddy. Dominique passes the Quaffle to Kallista, she throws and she scores!" Luna was commentating. The group of kids cheered madly, while the adults groaned. The adults scored three times, while the kids scored twice more. Lily finally spotted the Snitch. She was nearly there when Harry came up behind her. She urged the broom into its final speed and snatched the Snitch just before Harry did. Mr. Weasley blew his whistle. The kids were cheering themselves hoarse.

"DINNER'S READY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the picnic tables. All the kids rushed forward. Lily found herself next to Hugo and Kallista.

"Hugo, have you named your owl?" Lily asked scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"No, not yet. You?" he said.

"Nope. How about you, Kallista?" Lily asked.

"We haven't gone yet. And I'm still debating whether if I want a cat or owl. If only Hogwarts would change the rules, so you could bring two animals instead of one," Kallista said. "How 'bout you, Fred?"

"I got an owl. Dad told me to call it Pig, but then said 'Don't ask Aunt Ginny for name ideas.' I wonder why?" Fred said.

"Yeah, that's what my Dad said it to me," Hugo said turning to Lily.

"At the end of Dad's third year, your dad got an owl and Mum named it," Lily explained.

"What did she name it?" Hugo asked.

"Pigwidgeon. Pig for short," Lily said. The talk turned to the Quidditch match.

"If you're in Gryffindor, you should tryout for Seeker, Lily," Briar said.

"Hey! I'm the Gryffindor Seeker!" James said outraged.

"Yeah, well if you were listening to the pep talk at the last match, Mike, Ally, and Lisa are leaving, which leaves Chloe," Ainslie said. "You, Briar, and I are too young to be a Quidditch Captain, which again leaves Chloe."

"So?"

"So, if you were listening, Chloe said she'd replace us if someone out did us, so we have to tryout again," Briar continued.

"But first years aren't allowed brooms," James pointed out.

"Ah, but McGonagall is Head of Gryffindor House and Headmistress, so if there's a very good first year that means the demise of Slytherin she'll bend the rules," finished Ainslie. James looked sour at that. Mrs. Weasley brought out enough cake and ice cream for everyone. While the adults chatted, the kids left the table. James, Ainslie and Briar causing as much trouble as they could, Rose, Albus, and Brian were talking about the new subjects they were looking forward to.

"I can't wait to start Arithmancy," Rose was saying.

"Arithmancy is boring though, Rose. I'm looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures," Albus said, while Lily, Kallista, Fred, and Hugo were talking eagerly about Hogwarts.

"I'm worried about meeting Peeves, you know, the school poltergeist. Dad told me about him, he has a very weird sense humour," Lily said.

"Yeah, my dad said he's worst than Ainslie and Briar," Fred said, shuddering.

"What class do you look forward to, Kallie?" Lily asked Kallista.

"I'm not sure, Charms sounds like fun, though," Kallista replied.

"You start with Levitation," Amaryllis said, "you know, Wingardium Leviosa."

The talk continued until twelve, when Mrs. Weasley looked around and noticed Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Fred asleep on the grass, Ainslie and Briar nodding off leaning on one another, and Brian had fallen asleep leaning against Amaryllis, who had also passed out.

"I think it's time for bed," Mrs. Weasley announced to remaining awake children (Lily, James, Kallista, Dominique, Chantelle, Victoire and Ainslie and Briar who jumped at Mrs. Weasley's voice). Everyone else agreed. Mr. Weasley ran inside to get four tents. They quickly made sleeping arrangements. Ainslie, Briar, Amaryllis, Kallista, and Lily, were to get the largest tent, the other four girls were going to the next biggest tent, Teddy, James, and Brian were to share a tent, and Fred, Hugo, and Albus. Mr. Weasley came out with the tents and handing the largest one to Katie and George to set up. Mrs. Weasley went around handing the kids a pair of pyjamas that they left here, even Kallista had pair at the Burrow, as she often stayed there to keep Lily company when she stayed for a week.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley we have stayed long enough–" Neville was saying.

"It's no trouble at all, Neville. You and Luna can have Charlie's old room, I had it ready, just in case. And it's late to be doing any travelling," Mrs. Weasley said. The adults traipsed to the Burrow after they bade their children good-night.

Lily quickly changed into her pyjamas, said good-night to the others, and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I'll ask the question in the previous chapter, do you think Fred would come back as a ghost? If you've already answered, don't say anything! Review, but don't vote on that again. And what about Colin Creevey? Also, I'm not sure what to name Lily's owl. I've narrowed it down to three: Atalanta, Artemis, or Hedwig. Same with Hugo's owl, I've got two choices: Phoenix or Griffin. And should Kallista have a cat or owl? And I'm leaving it up to you to name Fred's owl. You have until the next chapter to decide everything, I'll try to post it next Friday. Oh, and let me know if you think it was too early for Quidditch. I'm still kinda mad at the director of the Order of the Phoenix, for not putting in Quidditch. Please review!!!**

**Thanks, **

**PirateGirlForever**


	3. The Trip to Hogwarts

**Chapter Three**

**The Trip to Hogwarts**

The rest of August passed in a blur to Lily. She could hardly believe it when September the first arrived. She woke before everyone else, due to excitement. She had already eaten, by the time everyone else was awake. Lily waited impatiently as her parents and brothers ate their breakfast. Finally, it was time to go. Once they were in the car, James had taken it upon himself to make Albus nervous for the new classes he'd be starting.

"For your first Care of Magical Creatures class, you have to deal with Acromantula," James said. Lily looked at Albus; he was pale.

"James, why do you pick on him?" Lily asked him.

"Would you rather I teased you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just saying, can't you leave him alone?" Lily asked.

"I do. All school year. I only have to months to annoy him completely."

"Al, just ignore him. I'm sure you'll deal with easy creatures at first, like Kneazles and salamanders," Lily said reassuringly.

"I'd rather deal with Flobberworms," Albus said miserably.

"Trust me, Al, they're absolutely boring," said Harry from the driver's seat.

"Anyway, Al, Hagrid's teaching the class," Ginny said.

"Oh yeah," he said relieved.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Lily squealed with excitement when King's Cross came into view. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny when to get trolleys for them. James and Albus pushed their own trolleys, while Harry took Lily's. James ran through the barrier, Albus did too, Harry, Ginny, and Lily walked through the barrier. When they came through the barrier, they almost walked into a man.

"Sorry," Harry said to the man. The man spun around to face Harry. He looked oddly familiar.

"_Harry_?"

"_Dudley_?" he hadn't seen Dudley in twenty-one years, so what was he doing on platform nine and three quarters? "What are you doing here?"

"My son, got a letter from Hogwarts," Dudley said gruffly.

"So you've decided magic isn't that bad, then?" Harry asked him, while Lily looked from her father to the man confused.

"It saved my life," Dudley said shrugging. His eyes fell on Ginny, then Lily. "Who are they?"

"This is my wife, Ginny, and my daughter, Lily," Harry said, then to Lily and Ginny. "This is my cousin, Dudley."

"Hullo," Lily said. A dark-haired woman came up to Dudley with a boy and small girl in tow.

"Oh, hello," the woman said brightly. "I'm Evelyn, Dudley's wife." she said, holding out her hand, Harry and Ginny shook it. "This is our son, Evan, and our daughter, Abigail. Tell me, how do you know Dudley?"

"Well, I'm Dudley's cousin, Harry Potter," Harry said. Evelyn nodded, but before she could reply, the boy was tugging her arm.

"Come on, Mum, before all the compartments fill up," Evan said.

"Yes, we had better go," said Dudley, turning to follow his wife and children.

"Good-bye," Harry said.

"See you at Hogwarts, Evan!" Lily called after him. Ron and Hermione came up with Hugo.

"Guess who we just saw?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Seamus," Ron said.

"We didn't see him, until he called our names, though," Hermione said.

"Where's Rose?" Lily asked, noticing she wasn't there.

"With Albus and Brian somewhere," Ron said. "Fred's saving a compartment for you, Hugo, and Kallista. Have any of you seen Luna yet?" While Ginny and Harry shook their heads, Lily said, "There they are!" The adults looked around, and sure enough, Luna and Kallista had just emerged from the barrier.

"Luna! Luna, over here!" Ginny called. Luna spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hello," she greeted.

"It's quarter to eleven," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "Hugo, why don't you show Lily and Kallista where the compartment is?" Hugo nodded. Lily grabbed her trolley, and Kallista took her trolley from Luna and followed Hugo.

"How was the rest of your summer, Kallie?" Lily asked.

"Alright," Kallista said. They reached the compartment. The three of them tried to lift Lily's trunk, but it resulted with it landing on Hugo's and Kallista's feet.

"Need help?" Lily looked around a saw a dark-haired boy standing there.

"Sure," Lily said, and together the four of them managed to lift Lily's trunk. "Could you help us lift Kallista's trunk?" Lily asked once they had moved hers out of the way for Kallista's trunk.

"No problem," he said. "My name's Nicholas by the way, Nicholas Stanton."

"Lily Potter," Lily said, grabbing the trunk. They hoisted the trunk onto the train. Hugo and Kallista jumped aboard. Lily looked and saw girl with medium-length light brown hair and bright hazel eyes standing behind her.

"Hullo, Nick, I've been looking for you everywhere," the girl said to Nicholas.

"Hey, Keira," Nicholas said, he turned to Lily, Kallista, and Hugo. "This is my neighbour, and friend, Keira Travis."

"Hullo, Keira, I'm Lily Potter, this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley, and a family friend of ours, Kallista Lovegood," Lily said, she looked at her watch. "Come on, it's ten to eleven, they'll be looking for us." Hugo started down the corridor; Lily noticed Nicholas and Keira still had their trunks.

"You can sit with us, if you like," Lily said, kindly.

Nicholas smiled, "Thanks." They followed Hugo to the compartment where Fred had saved them seats. When they entered the compartment, they put their trunks in the luggage rack, and they stuck their heads out of the window.

"I see you made new friends already," Harry said, looking at Nicholas and Keira.

"What? Did you expect me just to hang around with my family all year and Kallie? What if I ended up in Slytherin, Hugo in Gryffindor, Kallista in Ravenclaw, and Fred in Hufflepuff?" Lily asked playfully. She noticed two sets of parents coming towards them looking at the scarlet engine in wonder. They introduced themselves to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Katie.

"Hello, I'm Jonathon Travis, and this my wife, Laura. This is our neighbour, Christopher Stanton, and his lovely wife, Jennifer," Mr. Travis said, shaking everyone's hand, including Lily, Kallista, Fred, and Hugo's.

"Hi," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny Potter; this is my husband, Harry, and our daughter, Lily."

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Hermione Weasley," Hermione said, "and the red-head between the two girls is our son, Hugo."

"Hullo, I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said.

"I'm her daughter, Kallista," Kallista said from the train.

"Katie Weasley, and my son, Fred," Katie said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Mrs. Travis said. "It was quite a shock when Keira received her letter, and then we found out Nicholas had received one too! It was even more of a shock when the Headmistress showed up on our doorstep and explained everything to us and the Stantons. Remember Jen?" Mrs. Stanton nodded.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Fred asked.

"He went to find Ainslie and Briar," Katie replied.

"Weasley, Weasley, where've I heard that name before?" Mr. Stanton asked the group at large.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Lily suggested tentatively. "The joke shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Lily," he said.

"Oi! George! It's five to eleven!" Katie shouted at George's slowly appearing figure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted back. George emerged from the steam. "Sorry, Lee caught up with me."

"I say! What happened to your ear?" Mr. Travis exclaimed, noticing the dark hole on the side of George's head.

"It was cursed off when I was nineteen by my ex-Potions teacher by mistake," George explained. "And you are?" Mr. Travis introduced himself and the Stantons to George.

"George Weasley," George said shaking Mr. Travis' hand. Harry turned to Lily.

"You have been invited to Hagrid's for tea on Friday," Harry said. "Don't mess with Peeves, try and learn some other routes to your common room, just to be safe."

"Harry!" Ginny said sternly.

"What? In my sixth year Peeves refused to let Ron and I pass unless we set fire to our pants, so we just turned around and took another route to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said defensively.

"Lily, don't duel anyone until you've learned how," Harry continued.

"Be sure to learn the Bat Bogey Hex, though," Ginny added.

"I guess we'll see all of you at Christmas," Luna said. They nodded. The whistled sounded. Ginny gave her daughter a kiss a good-bye.

"Oh, I almost forgot here's some money for sweets," Ginny said, handing Lily some money. "There should be enough to buy everything off the trolley, if you want. And be sure to buy enough for everybody."

"I will, Mum, thanks," Lily said. The kids poked an arm each through the windows to get ready to wave.

"Lily, tell Neville we said hi," Ginny said.

"I will," Lily said.

"You too, Fred," Katie said sternly.

"And you, Hugo," Hermione said.

"Bye, Mum!" Kallista said. "See you at Christmas!"

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Lily, Fred, Hugo, Nicholas, and Keira said in unison. Harry looked at his daughter, her face etched with excitement at finally going to Hogwarts.

"Bye! See you at Christmas!" the parents all said together.

"Don't forget to write!" Mrs. Travis and Mrs. Stanton called.

"We won't!" Nicholas and Keira said together.

The train started to move. The parents began to wave, and so did the kids.

"Don't worry about me, Mum!" Lily shouted over the noise of the train. "Worry about Al, I think James is going to give him a nervous breakdown!" She continued to wave until the train, gathering speed, turned a corner and the platform was out of sight. They sat down.

"Who's Peeves?" Keira asked.

"Hogwarts' poltergeist," Lily said indifferently. She noticed Keira's alarmed looked. "From what I've heard, he's just a mischievous prankster. And besides, there are ghosts too. You know, people who went there years and years ago, or people who died protecting it twenty-one years ago."

"And who is Hagrid?" Nicholas asked.

"A friend of my dad's, he's half-giant, and he has a giant for a half-brother," Lily explained. "But he's harmless."

"What classes do they teach at Hogwarts?" Keira asked.

"Well, first and second years are taught Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defence Against the Dark Arts," Kallista said. They told Nicholas and Keira what they had heard about Hogwarts from their parents. They started talking about the houses.

"And Slytherin has turned out more Dark witches and wizard than any house," Lily said, then she noticed Nicholas and Keira's mortified look, added hastily, "Don't worry, Muggle-borns are never Sorted into Slytherin, just half-bloods and pure-bloods."

"Why?" Nicholas asked.

"'Cause Salazar Slytherin didn't like Muggle-borns, he thought Hogwarts should only admit students from all-magic families," Hugo explained. The compartment door opened. Three girls walked.

"And so it should be," a girl with blonde curls said.

"We'd've died out, and you and I wouldn't be standing here would we?" Lily asked coolly.

"Well, I would, my family's pure-blood all the way," the girl said haughtily.

"So, then Lord Voldemort would still exist though, wouldn't he?" Lily countered. "And who are you anyway?"

"Octavia Baddock, these are my friends–" she pointed to the red-head, "–Geneva Norton –" she pointed to the other girl, who had dark-brown hair, "–Kerry Higgs."

"Why would Lord Voldemort still exist if we only married pure-bloods?" Geneva asked.

"Because Harry Potter's mother was a Mudblood," Octavia said. Lily stood up and drew her wand. Kallista, Hugo, and Fred gasped; usually your bloodline didn't matter anymore.

"Take that back," she snarled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll curse you if you don't," Lily growled.

"Oh yeah?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Lily said. Octavia's legs and arms sprung to her side, she would have fallen, if Geneva and Kerry hadn't caught her. Lily performed the counter-curse.

"What's it to you?" Octavia asked.

"Harry Potter is my father," Lily said coolly. "Now leave, or I might transfigure you into a needle." Octavia and her friends quickly left the compartment.

"What haven't we told you about Hogwarts? Oh yeah, Quidditch!" Lily said, stowing her wand away.

"What's Quidditch?" Keira asked.

"Wizard sport. Best game you'll ever see," Fred said. The conversation launched into Quidditch. Lily dug into her trunk for a book.

"Aha!" she said as she pulled it out. She handed it to Keira. It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Trust me, this'll be better than trying to get it at the library," Lily said. "Just return it when you're done."

"Thanks," Keira said, opening it. About a half an hour had passed after Lily gave Keira the book when the food trolley came.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" the witch asked. Lily went into the corridor, and bought a little bit of everything. She dumped the food onto an empty seat. Keira and Nicholas not wanting to miss anything, grabbed one of everything. Keira picked up the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans that was sitting in her lap.

"You'll want to be careful with those," Lily warned her. "They literally mean every flavour." Keira pulled out a red one flecked with yellow spots and ate it.

"Mmm… cinnamon," Keira said.

"Can I have one?" Lily asked. Keira held out the bag. Lily pulled out another red one, except it had brown spots.

"Yuck! Earthworm!" Lily said as she spat it out. Fred and Hugo were laughing. Lily dug in the bag and handed Hugo a pink one with red, yellow, and brown spots. She handed Fred a white one with pale green spots.

"I dare you to eat them," Lily said. Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas watched as Fred and Hugo stuck the beans into their mouths.

"Gross! Lily, you gave me a vomit flavoured one!" Hugo said once he spat it out. Fred gagged on his.

"Mine was rotten eggs," he said. Lily, Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas laughed. Once they had finished the jellybeans, they started eating the Chocolate Frogs.

It was well into the afternoon, when Amaryllis walked in.

"Lily, I've heard you've performed the Body-Bind Curse on another first year," Amaryllis said.

"Well, she said Muggle-borns shouldn't be admitted into Hogwarts, so I told her to take it back or I'd curse her. She didn't so I cursed her," Lily said.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, but you might want to change into your robes, we're nearly there," Amaryllis said as she left. Lily looked outside, it was getting dark. They pulled out their robes and put them on.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it'll be taken to the school separately." They put the rest of there sweets in their pockets, and joined the crowd in the corridor.

At last the train stopped. They pushed their way out onto the tiny platform. Lily heard a familiar voice call out, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here, please! Hello, Lily, Kallista!" Lily and Kallista had reached Hagrid first, with Nicholas and Keira, who were staring at the half-giant in awe.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Lily called back. Hugo came up behind them.

"Where's Fred?" Kallista asked him.

"Ashlee Jordan caught up with him," Hugo said. Lily and Kallista nodded.

"C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step! Firs' years follow me!" They followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path. Fred and a girl with dreadlocks caught up with them.

"Yeh'll get yer first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said over his shoulder. "Jus' 'round this bend."

They turned the corner and Hogwarts Castle came into view.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to a fleet of boats sitting the lake by the shore. Lily, Kallista, Nicholas, and Keira got into a boat while Hugo went into the boat next to them followed by Ashlee and Fred.

"Everybody in? Forward!" Hagrid shouted. The fleet of boats moved off all at once. Nobody was talking, they were too busy staring at the castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled, as they reached the cliff. They all ducked, and the boats sailed through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff face. They sailed along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the school, until they reached an underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They scrambled up a passageway in the rock, coming out onto smooth, damp grass. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door. Hagrid raised his hand and knocked three times. The door swung open; there stood Professor McGonagall.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Next chapter is the Sorting Ceremony. Sorry if this chapter sounds a bit like the Philosopher's Stone. Some of what Hagrid says is straight from that book. Review please! I love knowing what my readers think! **


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Author's Note: The Sorting Hat's song is the one from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Just so ya know. And what Professor McGonagall says at the moment is most from the Philosopher's Stone, also. On with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Sorting Ceremony**

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The filed passed Professor McGonagall into the Entrance Hall. They followed her across the stone floor. Lily could year the rest of the school talking in the Great Hall as they passed it. Professor McGonagall led them into a small empty chamber. They crowded in, looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will louse house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall finished. She left the chamber. Several people behind Lily gasped. Ghosts had glided through into the chamber and straight through into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form a line, and follow me," she instructed the first years. They followed her into the Great Hall. Lily stared in amazement at the hundreds of thousands candles that lit the room, floating in mid-air. Professor McGonagall led them to stand in front of students, with their backs to the teachers. Mixed in with the students were the ghosts of Hogwarts; some Lily noted looked like they hadn't died that long ago. She noticed Keira looked up at the ceiling; her face was etched with bewilderment.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Lily explained. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put an immensely old hat, not to mention it was frayed, patched and very dirty. Everybody was staring at the hat, waiting. A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth. The hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the Hat fell silent. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted," she said. "Abercrombie, Kyle!"

"_Gryffindor_!" shouted the Hat, after a moment. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

"Ackerley, Cassidy!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Alton, Liam!"

"_Hufflepuff_!" the Hat shouted. Lily made her self pay attention at least until after Evan, and then she'd only watch when her friends and family were called.

"Baddock, Octavia!"

The Hat had barely touched her head, when it shouted, "_Slytherin_!"

"Boot, Rowena!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Cauldwell, Brandon!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Coote, Tristan!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Corner, Daniella!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Creevey, Dylan!"

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Dalton, Benjamin!"

"_Slytherin_!"

"Davies, Jeremy!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Dursley, Evan!" Lily watched as her third cousin stumbled up to the stool, the Hat waited for a whole minute before deciding,

"_Hufflepuff_!" _What if I'm not in Gryffindor? _she thought, _My whole family's been in Gryffindor, what if I'm not? _Lily turned back to the Sorting in order to clear her head.

"Finch-Fletchley, Lucas!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Riley!"

"_Gryffindor_!" Lily watched as Riley walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Dylan Creevey. She had met Riley once, when they had been seven, Harry had taken Lily into Diagon Alley for the first time to buy Ginny a birthday present, and they had bumped into Seamus and Lavender.

She turned to face the front once more, but wasn't really watching. Finally, she heard Kallista called.

"Lovegood, Kallista!" Kallista walked up trembling. Lily noticed Neville was watching as his daughter stepped up to the stool.

"_Gryffindor_!" Lily, Hugo, Fred, Neville, and even Hagrid clapped and cheered with the Gryffindors. Lily now waited for her turn. Professor McGonagall reached the 'P's.

"Peakes, Brynn!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Potter, Lily!" Lily went up to the stool and put on the Hat. It fell pass her eyes. She heard a voice in her ear.

"Hmm…Plenty of courage, like your father and mother. You've got talent my dear, goodness, yes. Smart, clever, and quick-witted too. I'll take it you'd rather not be in Slytherin. Alright, then– better be _Gryffindor_!" She heard the Hat shout the last word. The Gryffindors exploded with cheers, she walked shakily towards the table and slipped in a seat next to Kallista. She watched the Sorting, waiting for Nicholas' name to be called. When Professor McGonagall reached the 'S's, Nicholas was shaking.

"Sloper, Keith!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Smith, Chelsea!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Stanton, Nicholas!" Lily watched as Nicholas walked up to the stool with fright written on his face. He put the Hat on his head. Lily waited with abated breath.

"_Gryffindor_!" Lily cheered madly with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Thomas, Edmund!"

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Travis, Keira!" Keira walked up trembling. Lily, Kallista, and Nicholas held their breath.

"_Gryffindor_!" Keira looked relieved. Grinning form ear to ear, she went and joined the Gryffindors. She squeezed herself between Lily and Nicholas. Lily gave her a hug.

"Vaisey, Patrick!"

"_Slytherin_!"

"Weasley, Fred!"

"_Gryffindor_!" Lily cheered with the rest of her cousins as Fred sat next to Ashlee.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"_Gryffindor_!" Hugo sat next to Fred.

"Whitby, Amanda!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Wood, Keita!"

"_Gryffindor_!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, and took the Sorting Hat away. When she returned a few minutes later, she stood in front of her chair, but did not sit.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I'm sure you would all like to eat, so let the feast!" she sat down. The food appeared. The talking broke out. A ghost wearing a ruff and tights glided up to them.

"Hello, your brothers told me you would be coming this year, Lily," he said. Lily looked at the ghost confused, then she realised who the ghost was.

"You're Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, then? Otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick?" Lily asked him. He beamed at her.

"_Nearly Headless_? How can anyone be _nearly headless_?" Keira asked.

"Like this," Nick said, pulling his left ear, so that his head lay on his shoulder. Keira shuddered.

"How did you know I was Lily?"

"Your brother, Albus, said you look exactly like your mother, who used to be known as Ginny Weasley," Nick explained. Lily nodded. They continued to talk as they ate. Finally, when they had eaten as much as they could, the food faded away, and the desserts appeared. The talk turned to what they would like to do while at Hogwarts.

"My dad, when he was here, played Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Keita said. "So, I'd like to play Keeper too. I'm pretty good at it."

"Ah, yes, Oliver Wood," Nick said. Keita nodded.

"My mum and Dad were both on that team, also, Mum was a Chaser and Dad and his twin were Beaters," Fred said.

"I know who your dad is," Keita said to Lily. "Your dad is Harry Potter. You should here my dad go on about him, 'We never lost a match, with him as Seeker!'"

"My mum played Seeker too, but the year after, she played as Chaser," Lily said. "I'd like to play as Seeker, but either position doesn't bother me. What about you, Riley?"

"Not sure, really," Riley said. "'Bout you Keira?"

"Well, I'm Muggle-born, so I never even heard of Hogwarts, until I got my letter. So, I'm gonna say, make through my first week without doing anything wrong," Keira said. "'What about you, Nick?" she said turning to her friend.

"Same," he said. The rest laughed.

"Ah, don't worry, lots come from Muggle families, and they learn soon enough," Kallista said reassuringly. At last, the desserts disappeared. Professor McGonagall stood up. The chatter stopped.

"First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. A few of our older students should remember that as well." Her eyes fell on James and his friends, and finally, the Weasley twins.

"Also, I have been asked by Ms. Rycroft, the caretaker, to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should see Madam Hooch. That's all of importance. Off to bed now, off you go."

"First years! First years, over here, please!" called a girl's voice. The first made their way to her.

"Hi, I'm Tegan Maddock, one of Gryffindor's prefects" she said. "This is–" she continued seizing a boy's robes, "–Connor McKinnley, the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect."

"What to do you mean 'one of Gryffindor's prefects'?" Edmund Thomas asked.

"Well, there are six prefects for each house, two fifth years, two sixth years, and two seventh years," Tegan explained. "Now, if you'll follow us." Tegan and Connor led them out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. They had just been led through a door pretending to wall when they ran into–

"Peeves!" Tegan shouted, seeing as Peeves was throwing pieces of chalk at them.

"Ickle Firsties! What fun!" he cackled. He threw more chalk at them. Tegan drew her wand.

"Peeves, don't make me hex you!" Tegan warned. He merely laughed. Tegan raised her wand. "_Silencio_!" Peeves went to say something, but couldn't.

"It's a Silencing Charm, Peeves," Connor said. Peeves made a rude hand gesture before flying away.

"Watch out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron –that's the Slytherin ghost– is the only one who can control him," Tegan explained. "Let's move on, shall we?" They followed Tegan and Connor until they reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Mirabilia," Tegan said. The Fat Lady swung forwards. They scrambled through the portrait hole. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower." Connor led the boys to their dormitory, and Tegan led the girls to theirs. The girls put on their pyjamas quietly.

"I think that is the best food I've ever had," Keira said. Lily agreed, she was going to say so, but fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is rather short, I think, but that's okay, I intended it to be. Any ideas for Lily's owl's name? Hedwig or Artemis? And if you don't think Fred or Colin Creevey wouldn't come back as ghosts, speak now or forever hold your peace. And I'm surprised at how fast I'm writing these chapters… I'm still suffering writer's block with my other two stories… I'm starting to think school helped. **


	5. The First Week

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but one of my readers, asked if they could write a character for my story, and I said yes. That person is –on here known as– Argent Wolf, and what he has written is bolded.**

**Chapter Five **

**The First Week**

Lily rose early. She went down to the common room, and found Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas waiting for her.

"I'm going to send a letter to Mum and Dad," Lily said, "if you want to come."

Keira nodded. "Nick and I want to send a letter to our parents too."

They climbed out the portrait hole.

"Do you know where the Owlery is?" Kallista asked. Lily shook her head.

"Hey! Isn't that Nearly Headless Nick?" Nicholas asked. Lily looked to where he was pointing; sure enough, a pearly white figure in a ruff and tights was floating down the corridor. They ran up to him.

"Good morning, Sir Nicholas," Lily said. He looked around.

"Good morning to you, young Gryffindors," he said.

"Sir Nicholas, could you show us where the Owlery is?" Lily asked him.

"Certainly! If you'll just follow me," Nearly Headless Nick said. "The Owlery is situated at the top of the West Tower." They followed him to the Owlery. When they entered Nicholas and Keira looked for their owls, but Lily spotted hers right away. She walked over to the nearest window, grabbed a quill, ink, and some parchment and was about to write but Keira came over.

"Can I borrow your owl? My owl, Atalanta, has gone hunting," Keira asked. Lily nodded.

"Can I also? Mercury is gone too," Nicholas said. Again, Lily nodded and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I love Hogwarts! I've been Sorted into Gryffindor, so has Hugo, Fred, Kallie, and our new friends, Keira and Nicholas. Our fellow Gryffindors are Kyle Abercrombie, Dylan Creevey, Edmund Thomas, Riley Finnigan, Ashlee Jordan, and Keita Wood. Dad, Keita says you know her father, Oliver, apparently he still reminiscences about how you never lost a match when you were the Gryffindor Seeker. Anyway, do you recognise anybody's last name besides Riley, Ashlee's, or Keita's? Oh, Dad, your cousin, Dudley, his son, Evan, has been Sorted into Hufflepuff. I might try out for Gryffindor Quidditch as Seeker, what do you think? Ainslie or Briar, I can't remember which, suggested it, much to James' displeasure. I haven't had my lessons, or breakfast yet, so I've got to go, but I've got Herbology first, so we're going to get there early to say "hi" to Neville as promised. Everyone around me, which is only Kallie, Keira, and Nicholas, has asked me to tell you they say "hi", and Hugo and Fred do too, even though they're probably just waking up. I'll be sending this with Keira and Nicholas' letters because their owls are off hunting and they asked to borrow Artemis, and I said yes. So if Artemis shows up with three letters, only one is for you._

_Hoping you aren't missing me too much, yet,_

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lily L. Potter_

_P.S. We met Peeves yesterday, on our way to Gryffindor Tower. He was throwing chalk at us, until one of the Prefects Silenced him. Good thing the caretaker wasn't around! _

She handed her letter to Artemis who clamped it in her beak, Keira and Nicholas tied their letters to her leg, and she flew off.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast," Kallista said. They left the Owlery and Nearly Headless Nick had been waiting for them, showed the way to the Great Hall. Lily noticed something on the left side of the door; it was a very big plaque made out of marble and engraved in the marble:

_The Battle of Hogwarts_

_May 10, 1998 _

_Though they are dead and gone, they gave their lives to make our world a better place, and their names will live on forever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

And at the top of the list were:

_Fred Weasley, age 20, DA_

_Colin Creevey, age 16, DA_

_Remus Lupin _

_Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)_

_Severus Snape_

"They were so young, most of them," Keira whispered, she said as she read the other fifty names.

"What does DA mean?" Nicholas asked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Lily explained. "Back in my dad's O.W.L. year, they had a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that wouldn't let anyone do magic in her class, so my aunt had the idea that her, my uncle, my dad, and a few people got together to learn defensive magic with my dad teaching."

Next to every name was a picture of that person, except Fred, as every picture had George in it also, so underneath their picture, someone had wrote, _Fred, with his twin, George, who is missing an ear_.

"Come on, let's go and get breakfast," Kallista said. They followed her into the Hall. Lily sat next to Hugo, and helped herself to some toast.

"Did you see the memorial?" Hugo asked her.

"Yeah," Lily said. They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in his or her thoughts. Until Hugo nudged Lily, that is.

"What?" she asked him. He pointed to the doors of the Great Hall; she immediately saw what _what_ is. Professor McGonagall was standing there with a student -or at least, Lily thought he was a student- who was most oddly dressed, even by wizard standards. In a few minutes, they weren't the only ones staring at the newcomer, an unnatural hush came over the Hall as people stared and waited. Ainslie and Briar, who had just come down looked around at the Hall in surprise, and practically ran to where Lily sat.

"Who is he?" Ainslie asked.

"Dunno, new student, I guess, McGonagall hasn't said anything yet," Lily whispered.

**Professor McGonagall and the boy began walking towards the front of the Great Hall. The boy held his travel worn black akubra low over his face to cover his eyes, almost as if he were trying to hide something. The matching black poncho he wore did nothing to cover the white bandages wrapped around his left arm in the sling held closely to his stomach. As the boy walked between the tables, his dark brown leather moccasins stepping silently on the stone floor.  
**  
**"****May I have your attention, please,****"**** McGonagall called into the silence when the pair reached the High Table. **Lily thought that was quite unneeded, due to the fact that everybody's -including the teachers- attention was focused on her and the boy. **"****This new student is Rath Bacho; he will begin studying magic at this school today as a first year. He has already been Sorted into the Ravenclaw House, and will be treated as a student just like yourselves.****"**

**Professor McGonagall then turned to address the teachers but could not be heard by the other students. Rath stood silently by McGonagall as she spoke to the teachers. When they were done discussing, McGonagall pointed Rath over to the Ravenclaw table and he sat there to eat. As soon as he sat down, the students nearest him immediately moved away from him. He sat there in silence eating until it was time to go. As soon as Professor McGonagall turned to speak to the teachers, the chatter began throughout the Hall.**

"Who does he think he is, coming a day late?" Ainslie asked.

"And what about his arm? Can't Madam Pomfrey mend it?" Briar said.

"Maybe he hasn't been to the hospital wing?" Lily suggested; all of them were looking over at the Ravenclaw table, where the Grey Lady was talking to Rath. All around the Hall, the murmurs were the same.

"Why isn't he in his robes?"

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Just then, the post came in. Keira and Nicholas jumped at the sight of all the owls. The arrival of the post distracted people from talking about Rath Bacho.

"Come on, let's go, we have to go tell Professor Longbottom our parents say 'hi'," Lily said, getting up. Fred, Hugo, Ashlee, Kallista, Nicholas, and Keira followed suit. As soon as they were safely out of the Great Hall, Keira spoke.

"He's creepy! D'you think he arrived today or last night?"

"Today, or he would've come in with the Ravenclaws this morning, wouldn't he?" Ashlee said.

They continued to talk about the new student until they reached Greenhouse One. Lily knocked on the door. The door opened and Neville Longbottom's head poked out. He looked down and saw them standing there.

"Oh, hullo, everyone."

"Hi, Professor," Lily said. "Our parents –except Keira's and Nicholas'– told us to tell you, they say 'Hi!'"

"So, how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Alright, we met Peeves," Lily said. "He threw chalk at us."

"We met Peeves on my first night too, except when Percy threatened to go to the Bloody Baron, he dropped walking sticks on my head," Neville said. The rest of the Gryffindors showed up, along with the Hufflepuffs. They followed Neville into the Greenhouse and got started. Class with Neville was fun and fair –though he was Head of Gryffindor House–, he gave everyone a chance and awarded points fairly. After Herbology, the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws weren't there yet. The Gryffindors lined up and waited. Everybody looked up when the Ravenclaws came because twelve of them were grouped together and Rath Bacho brought the rear, all on his own. The door opened and they went in. A teacher stood at the front desk, facing them. She didn't look as stern as Professor McGonagall. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Cassidy Ackerley and Angeline Lyle tentatively sat next to Rath. When they were seated, the teacher spoke.

"Good morning, class. My name is Professor Raleigh, and welcome to Transfiguration," Professor Raleigh said. "Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She turned the chalkboard into a cat and back again. She set them to taking notes, and after set to the task of changing matches into a needle. **Rath****'****s note took an excessive amount of time for some reason, possibly, because he could not use both of his hands to page through the textbook, he had borrowed from Professor Raleigh. It could also be because he kept adjusting his akubra to keep his eyes covered as he stared down at his parchment. Aside from this, every few words he wrote, Rath had the horrible habit of tapping his quill on the desk. Tap, tap. Write a few words. Tap, tap. Write a few more words. This continued as his classmates finished their notes and moved on to trying to transfigure the match into a needle. Suddenly, Nicholas wheeled around and snapped at him.**

**"****Could you please stop that tapping?****"**** he hissed, catching Rath between taps. ****"****I****'****m trying to concentrate!****"****  
****  
"****Sorry.****"**** Rath mumbled.  
****  
"****Causing trouble already, Mr. Bacho?****"**** Professor Raleigh had been passing by their desks checking the students****'**** progress. **Lily turned around.

"Professor, it wasn't his fault–" she began, but Professor Raleigh cut across her.

"Be quiet, Ms. Potter or I shall put you in detention," Professor Raleigh said. **"See me after class today at seven o'clock, when lessons are over."**

**"Yes, Professor Raleigh." Rath said in a subdued tone. **

**Shortly after Professor Raleigh continued walking her rounds, Lily turned on Nicholas. **When Nicholas noticed this, he looked to Keira for help, only to find she was mad too. Nicholas was not fond of having them both mad at him, especially since both had wands in their hand. He looked to Kallista for help. But she shook her head, she was too accustomed to Lily bickering with James, that she knew it was best for Lily to let it all out.

**"****What****'****d you have to go and do that for?! Now Rath has detention for something **_**you**_** started!****" **Keira shouted quietly.

**"****Well, if he hadn't been tapping his quill on and on and on, then I wouldn't have had anything to snap at him for.****"**** Nicholas tried to defend himself. ****"****And I really do need to concentrate if I****'****m to turn this match into a needle.****" **Keira and **Lily** **did not find this an acceptable excuse.**

**"****It****'****s not like he was the only one making noise in the room.****"**** Lily gestured to the class who were waving their wands and saying the incantation to transfigure the match. Some were practically yelling in their frustration.**

**"****And he****'****s not even done taking notes yet. I think he needs to concentrate more than you do," **Keira added.

"What?!" all three nearly shouted, turning around to look at Rath.

**"****Excuse me,****"**** Rath had been trying to get the trio's attention during their argument. ****"****But you know it****'****s really nothing to be arguing about.****" ****He continued to write as he spoke, not even looking up from his parchment. **

**"****But Professor Raleigh might keep you for hours doing lines or something else,****"**** Lily objected. ****"****Then again, I don****'****t know why she****'****d put you in detention anyway. Tapping a quill isn****'****t exactly class disruption, is it?****"  
**  
**"****No,****"**** Rath agreed. ****"****But it****'****s up to the teacher to give punishment when they see fit, isn****'****t it? Besides, I haven****'****t really got anything planned for this evening anyway.****"**** He shrugged. He continued with his note taking for the rest of the lesson without another tap. But only those who were paying attention to him would notice that his match had changed into a perfect needle and stayed that way for the rest of the class. **They turned around, Nicholas and Keira continued arguing in whispers.

At the end of the class, only a handful of people managed to transfigure –or nearly transfigure– their matches into needles. Lily, Keira, and Kallista were the only Gryffindors; Nicholas managed to turn his into a half-match, half-needle. At the end of the class, Lily sent her friends to the Great Hall.

"Go on, Kallie, I just wanna talk to Rath for a minute or two," Lily said to her best friend. Kallista looked at her, but followed the still arguing Nicholas and Keira and the throng of students to the Great Hall. Lily waited by the classroom door. Rath was the last to come out of the classroom.

"Um… Rath? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked.

**"You're not gonna jinx me, are you?" Rath asked.**

"No, I wanted to ask you something," Lily said. "You're not from the United Kingdom, are you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your accent. So you don't know a lot about Hogwarts then?" Lily inquired. He shook his head. "Well, each house looks for different qualities. Your house, Ravenclaw, for example, '_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind_.' And for Gryffindor, it's '_Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart_.' But the house you want to watch out for is Slytherin. Some still pride themselves on being pure-blood, others don't, but none of the houses get along with Slytherin," Lily said. She looked and saw Ainslie and Briar coming towards her. "I have to go. I'm sorry Nicholas got you into trouble." She walked over to Ainslie and Briar, she ended up walking in between them.

"It appears your brother fancies someone," Ainslie said.

"Which one?"

"James," Briar said.

"Do you know who?"

"Not a clue. Not even his friends know, or they do, and won't tell us," Ainslie said.

"If I find out, will you take the mickey out of him?" Lily asked.

"Now, why would we do that?" Briar asked, with a not-so-innocent grin.

"Oh, I dunno," Lily said, as they entered the Great Hall. Ainslie and Briar went to go sit with their friend Mackenzie Jordan, while Lily sat next to James; who was eating all alone. She noticed he wasn't eating, but staring at a girl with ash-blonde hair, who was talking to Keira and Nicholas.

"Does this mean I can take you up on your offer?" she asked him. No answer. "Who is she?" Still no answer. "Hello? James? Earth to James, can you hear me?" She waved her hand in front of his face, he didn't even blink. He finally acknowledge her when she poked him hard in the ribs with her wand.

"Ow! Lil, that hurt," he said.

"Well, listen to me when I'm talking to you," Lily replied. "Anyway, who is she?" Lily asked nodding her head toward the girl.

"If I tell you, swear not to breath a word to Ainslie and Briar?" James asked.

"They already know you fancy someone, they just don't know _who_," Lily explained.

"Well, she's a girl in my year, her name is–" he stopped as his friends came in. Lily quickly got up and went to her own friends.

"Who were talking to?" Lily asked Keira, referring to the girl.

"Hmm? Oh, that's my sister, Juliana," Keira said.

"Sister? I thought you knew nothing about Hogwarts," Lily said.

"I didn't. Juliana didn't know I could do magic, so she didn't bother telling me about. In fact, she didn't know I was coming 'til I was Sorted. She went to a friend's house all summer," Keira explained.

"What do we have after lunch?" Nicholas asked.

"Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts," Kallista answered. When they left the Great Hall, Keira and Nicholas continued the argument, which Lily could only assume had been interrupted when Juliana had been talking to them.

"Why'd you stick up for him? You're the one who said he was creepy!"

"Yes, but it wasn't fair for you to get him in trouble," Keira countered. They only stopped arguing when Professor Flitwick spoke.

"I'm sorry to say, I'll be retiring at the end of the year." Most of the class groaned; those with older siblings had heard Flitwick's class was fun. When they entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Patil, set them to learning the Disarming Charm.

"Now, as this your first try, I don't expect you be able to do it right away," she told the Gryffindors. Kallista and Lily partnered, while Nicholas and Keira were paired. Soon shouts of '_Expelliarmus_!' were heard throughout the room. Lily managed to Disarm Kallista a few times, and Kallista managed too, do. Keira Disarmed Nicholas, while he was having a hard time Disarming her. When the bell rung, it was great relief to the Gryffindors to ditch their bags in their dormitories and head down to dinner. But that was the first _day_.

Easily, the most boring class was History of Magic; it was quite a shock for Keira and Nicholas to see it was taught by a ghost. On Wednesday, they had Astronomy at midnight. On Friday, they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. When the morning post came, Lily was surprised to see Artemis. She had four letters. Lily sorted them out. One was for Keira, one for Nicholas and two for Lily; one from her parents, and the other from Hagrid. She opened Hagrid's letter first.

_Dear Lily and Kallista,_

_I know you know that you've been invited to tea today. How about you come down at 3:30? Can't wait to hear if your first week is better than your father's, Lily._

_–Hagrid_

"Can we come?" Keira asked, who read the note over Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sure Hagrid won't mind," Lily said, as she unfurled her parents' letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm glad you love Hogwarts. And congratulations on being Sorted into Gryffindor. We knew Edmund Thomas' father, and Dylan Creevey's uncle. _

_You can tryout for the Quidditch team, if you want, but don't get your hopes too high, first years almost never make the team. _

_Well, I have to go._

_Have fun!_

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Mum_

"What d'you lot have today?" Rose asked, sitting next to Lily.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Kallista answered.

"I hate Professor Vaughn," Albus said bitterly. "She absolutely favours the Slytherin. You'll want watch out Lil, James has misbehaved in her class quite a few times, and so has Ainslie and Briar come to think of it. When you see Fred, warn him. Hugo should be alright, 'cause Rose listens with the utmost attention."

"Warn Ashlee too, while you're at it, seeing as Mackenzie is Ainslie and Briar's best friend," Brian advised.

"Thanks," Lily said. "So what is she like?"

"Really horrible. Only likes her house, she's Head of Slytherin, so it's advisable to be civil to her students," Rose warned.

"Be _civil_? To _them_?" Keira asked in amazement, looking at Octavia Baddock and her gang.

"Yes," Rose said patiently. "Marcia Baddock said that Ainslie and Briar didn't have proper witch's pride or the rest of us for that matter, and they didn't take it to well and well, they kinda dumped their potion on her, and she was covered in boils."

"When did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Our first Potions class last year," Albus said. "McGonagall gave them detention for a week with Hagrid."

"Vaughn was furious. She couldn't speak. They got letters from their parents, one from Aunt Katie, the other from Uncle George. Aunt Katie's told them how disappointed she was in them, and stuff like that. Uncle George's, on the other hand, said good on them, he was proud of them standing up for the family name, it was kinda funny," Brian said.

"Come on," Kallista said laughing, "we had better go." They got up and left the Great Hall, and headed towards the dungeons. When they reached the dungeons, the Slytherins were already there. They got in line behind Fred, Hugo, and Ashlee.

"Hey, Fred," Lily said. "Al said I'm s'pose to warn you against Vaughn, because of your sisters. You too, Ashlee 'cause of your sister."

The door to the dungeon opened, and a woman with strawberry blonde hair and cold, amber eyes stepped out.

"In," she said pointing into the classroom. Just like in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors sat on the left side, while the Slytherins sat on the right. Lily, Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas sat at the back; Ashlee, Hugo, Fred sat in front of them. The class pulled out _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, and waited for Professor Vaughn to speak.

"Some might say Professor McGonagall took risk in employing me at the age of eighteen, to teach students not much younger than me, and while this is my second year of teaching, don't worry I gained lots of experience in the last year, but we're not here to talk about that, are we?" Vaughn said. "You all know why we are, I hope. You are to learn the art of potion-making. And seeing as there is no wand waving or incantations, I doubt any of you will believe this is magic. But let's see what you already know.

"Who can tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Nobody raised his or her hand.

"No one? Or no one wants to volunteer? Very well, let's see…" Vaughn's eyes scanned the classroom. "Weasley!" she said suddenly.

"Yes?" Hugo and Fred asked timidly.

"Which one of you is the brother of Rose Weasley?" Vaughn asked looking at them.

"Me," Hugo said.

"Let's see if you share your sister's brains. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Vaughn asked him.

"There is no difference. They are the same plant, which is also known as aconite," Hugo said quietly, but confidently. Lily smirked. Amaryllis had told them Vaughn asked every first year class a certain three questions. If none got the question right, it was two points off that person's house. Vaughn didn't say anything.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Vaughn asked. "No volunteers again? Very well. Potter!"

"A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death," Lily answered. Again, Vaughn said nothing.

"Kerry, where would I find a bezoar?" Vaughn asked Kerry Higgs. She shrugged. "You don't know? Octavia, same question."

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it'll save you from most poisons," Octavia answered, with a sweet smile that didn't suit her.

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin." She then put them in pairs, and set them to making a simple potion to cure boils.

"They were right she only favours Slytherins. Any decent teacher would've given Hugo and me points," Lily said to Kallista, as they worked.

"Yeah, well," Kallista said lowering her voice, "I guess seeing as she's their Head of House, she's not exactly going to be dishing out points to rivals, is she?" They both looked over darkly as Vaughn told them to look how well Octavia had stewed her snake fangs. Vaughn had been walking among them, criticising the Gryffindors severely, but not the Slytherins. It was as Lily looked away, she noticed Kyle Abercrombie and Dylan Creevey. They were about to add the porcupine quills, before taking the cauldron. Lily remembered what Neville had told her about it, 'I melted the cauldron.'

"Dylan, no!" she warned, but it was too late. Acid green smoke and a loud hissing noise filled the dungeon. Kyle and Dylan jumped up onto their stools. The potion seeped across the stone floor. Within seconds, everyone was on their stools, some had holes in their shoes. Vaughn was over there so quickly, if Lily hadn't known you couldn't Apparate, within Hogwarts, Lily would've sworn she had.

"Idiot boys! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off of the fire?" she shrieked as she cleared the potion away with her wand. She rounded on Riley and Edmund who had been working next to Kyle and Dylan. "You two, how come you didn't tell them not to add the quills? Two points from Gryffindor. Well? Why are you still standing on your stools? Sit down!"

The class immediately did so, and the rest of the class passed uneventfully.

At twenty after three, they left the castle and headed across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. When they reached it, Hagrid was still teaching. When he saw Lily, he spoke.

"Jus' a sec, Lily. Class finishes at three-thirty," he turned to the class. "If you could jus' bring yer Kneazle up here an' put them back in the crates." Lily, Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas watched as the class brought the small cat-like creatures up to Hagrid. Lily saw James, and Keira's sister Juliana. When the bell rung at three-thirty, Hagrid came over and let them in.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, as he started to boil some water.

"This is Nicholas Stanton, and Keira Travis," Lily told Hagrid.

"Yer Juliana's sister, then?" Hagrid asked Keira. Keira nodded. They told Hagrid all about their first lessons. As Kallista, Keira, and Nicholas told Hagrid about their Potions class, Lily noticed the _Daily Prophet_, on the front page the headline was:

_MYSTERIOUS DEATH IN UPPER FLAGLEY _

_On the morning of 2 September, Mrs. Myra Sycur (nee Evrae), came home to find her husband, Mr. Andrew Sycur, 47, dead in his study. _

_"I wasn't home at the time, I had been at a friend's, and I received a letter from my mother saying my father was dead," said Mrs. Sycur's daughter Adrianna, 19. _

_Today, mediwizards are examining the body of Mr. Sycur to determine if he died of natural curses or Dark witches or wizards unknown._

_"He had no enemies, everyone loved!" Mrs. Sycur said before bursting into uncontrollable sobs. The rest of the family was unavailable for comment. _

"Professor Vaughn was a friend of Adrianna's, when they were at school together," Hagrid said, noticing what Lily was reading.

When it was time for supper, they left Hagrid's hut, and bade him good-night. Lily wondered if there was a new Dark witch or wizard on the rise.


	6. Broomsticks and Pumpkins

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update. I had written a bit of it down, and unfortunately, I lost it. Then on Sept. 22, I finally decided to de-clutter my floor, and found it by my bed. Yeah, then Writer's Block kicked in, plus school, and babysitting, oh, and on Oct. 20, my aunt was married, and I was in the wedding party.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Broomsticks and Pumpkins**

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs easily agreed on one thing: they despised Professor Vaughn and her Slytherins. Lily considered it lucky they only had one class with the Slytherins, Potions. How very wrong she was.

On Monday morning, Lily, Kallista, and Keira came down in the common room to find that they had flying lessons, with none other than—

"The Slytherins. Great, first time I get to fly, I get to with the meanest people on the planet," Keira said outraged.

"I'd say 'could be worse,' but I don't think that's possible," Nick said as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

So it was with great trepidation that the Gryffindor first years left the castle at three, and hurried across the grounds. The Slytherins were there already, and there were twenty-three broomsticks. As soon as the Gryffindors arrived so did Madam Hooch.

"What are you waiting for? Stand next to a broom," Madam Hooch commanded.

The Gryffindors lined up on one side as did the Slytherins. Octavia made sure she was across from Lily. Geneva positioned herself across from Nick, and Kerry across from Keira.

"Raise your hand if you've flown before?" Madam Hooch asked. Everybody raised his or her hand except Keira and Nick.

"Knew most of you would have," Madam Hooch said nodding to the Gryffindors. "Right then, raise your hand over your broom and say 'up'."

"Up!" Lily's flew into her hand; hers was one of the few whose did. Fred, Hugo, Keita, and Kallista's also did. Keira and Nick's came up halfway before falling back down. Once everybody's broom was in their hand, Madam Hooch taught them to hold on properly without falling off.

"When I blow my whistle, you're going to kick off the ground, _hard_, lean forward and land." They did so. Keira was so surprised that she actually rose in the air that she would've promptly fell off, had Lily not been right next to her.

"Hey, Travis, brooms are for _flying_, not for falling off," Octavia called, turning to her friends she said, "You can tell she's a Mudblood, can't fly at all."

"Keira, no!" Nick yelled. "She's not worth it; she's just a snotty rich kid."

Keira had launched herself on Octavia faster than you can say, 'Wronski Feint'.

"Keira, do you even know what she called you?" Lily asked.

"Don't care," Keira answered as she hit Octavia with her broom.

"Come on, Keira, before Madam Hooch sees, please," Kallista pleaded. Fred, Hugo, and Nick wrenched Keira off Octavia. Lily stepped in front of Keira.

"Keira, I'm really, really sorry about this but _petrificus totalus_!" Lily noticed Kerry and Geneva running down to where Madam Hooch was helping Dylan Creevey stay on his broom properly. They watched as Kerry told Madam Hooch her version of what had happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Hooch asked. "Miss Higgs tells me Miss Travis attacked Miss Baddock without being provoked!"

"That is not what happened!" Lily burst out frustrated. "Octavia called Keira a… a… well, the nasty name for a Muggle-born, Madam Hooch."

"Octavia, to your Head of House at once! And fifty points from Slytherin for such foul language! Keira, you will see Professor Longbottom and twenty-five points from Gryffindor!" Lily unlocked Keira from the curse, and Keira walked towards the greenhouses looking scared.

"Class dismissed!" They headed up to the castle with the Slytherins complaining how unfair Madam Hooch was to Octavia.

"Fifty points off for telling the girl what she really is! She shouldn't even be here, she's not a witch!" Geneva stated angrily.

"Keira's a witch through and through, just like us. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts!" Lily countered.

"What d'you mean?" Kerry asked stupidly.

"My Aunt Hermione says Muggles see Hogwarts as a crumbling old ruin with a sign that says, 'Dangerous–Do not enter,'" Fred piped up.

"Figures a Weasley and Potter brat would stick up for a Mudblood considering two of their _aunts _are one," Patrick Vaisey said. "Shame two of the brothers had to ruin the pure-blood line by marrying Mudbloods."

"Hey! You can't talk about my parents like that! Or my uncle even if he was a prat!" Hugo snapped indignantly.

"I'll talk about your family any way I want, Weasley," Patrick said coolly.

"What's this?" Chantelle asked as she walked by with her friend, Lindsey Lowell, and her boyfriend, Aaron Porter.

"Octavia Baddock called our friend the other name for a Muggle-born, and then Lily and Fred defended her, and then Patrick Vaisey said Dad and Uncle Percy ruined the Weasley name by marrying Muggle-borns!" Hugo explained to his older cousin, who also happened to be Head Girl, but the Slytherins didn't know that, well, not yet anyway.

"Oh, you don't have any snide remarks about my father or my Aunt Ginny?"

"So, you and the Potter girl are half-bloods. Your father married a half-Veela, and Potter's father is a half-blood," Patrick replied sounding bored.

"And just how do you know so much about my family?" Chantelle asked starting to get angry.

"My father was here when most of your parents were here, except your mother was here for the Triwizard Tournament," Patrick answered.

"Right. Let me see, a week's detention, I think, of writing lines," Chantelle said, then seeing Patrick's face added, "or I can make you go to into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, your choice."

"For what?" Patrick asked.

"For insulting _ma famille_," Chantelle said simply.

"You can't do that!" Patrick exclaimed angrily.

"I can. I'm Head Girl, and he's Head Boy," she said gesturing to Aaron. Patrick opened his mouth to argue, but sensing the battle was lost closed his mouth again, and the Slytherins stormed past the Gryffindors to their dormitory.

"_Merci_ Chantelle," Lily said.

"Ah, what would _Maman_ and _Papa_ have said if I didn't defend _ma famille_? I was looking for you, Hugo, Fred, and Kallista anyway, these just came," Chantelle said handing out envelope. "Now if you excuse me, I have to find your brothers, my sister, and the rest of _mes_ _cousins_." And she went back into the castle, while Keita, Riley, Edmund, Kyle, and Dylan followed them in. Lily opened her letter eagerly, as did her cousins. Lily read:

_Chère Lily, _

_Comment ça va? I am fine. Tante Ginny et Onkle Harry tell me you're enjoying Hogwarts. I am glad. They also said you made two new friends on the first day, Muggle-borns too. That must have made them feel better. I have another purpose for writing but I will not say here, you will just have to look in your envelope, but I think you will be happy. Maman and Papa told me they say 'Congratulations on being Sorted into Gryffindor.' Just like the rest of us, and that they also say 'Hi!' I must go, so much to plan, so little time._

_Au revoir,_

_Victoire _

Lily looked in her envelope, pulled out another envelope, and opened that. She pulled out what looked like an invitation, it read:

_The marriage ceremony uniting_

_Victoire Apolline Weasley_

_And_

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

_Shell Cottage_

_Saturday, July 18, 2020_

Lily excitedly opened the invitation to see what else it said:

_Teddy and Victoire request the honour of your presence on their wedding day on _

_July 18, 2020 _

_At half past one in the afternoon at Shell Cottage_

_Which you will find located on the outskirts of Tinworth_

_The reception will begin immediately after the wedding_

_Lily, _

_My French cousins are also coming, of course. My cousin, Aurélie is the same age as you; I think she will be as excited as I know you are. Papa said I'm to tell you Uncle Charlie is coming, the last time he visited you were five._

_How do you think Victoire Lupin sounds? Or Victoire Weasley-Lupin?_

_Au revoir,_

_Victoire_

Lily finally let out a squeal of delight.

"I can't believe they're getting married!" She turned excitedly to her cousins.

"I hope they don't expect Ainslie and Briar to wear dresses, or tell them they have to behave _perfectly_," Fred said.

"Don't your sisters like wearing dresses?" Nick asked. "And why shouldn't they behave perfectly at a wedding?"

"Taking on Acromantula would be easier than forcing Ainslie and Briar into a dress," Lily explained. "And the only way to keep Ainslie and Briar from being themselves is to give them a detention or using the Body-Bind Curse on them."

"Are you still trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lily?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered, thinking Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

When Lily woke up Saturday morning, she felt a rush of excitement. As soon as Kallista and Keira were awake, they went down to the common room, met up with Nick and headed down the Great Hall for breakfast. No sooner had they sat down did James and Juliana come over. 

"Lil, please don't try out," James said.

"Are you afraid I'm going to out do you, James Sirius Potter?" Lily asked her brother, grabbing a piece of toast.

"No, I just don't want my sister humiliated when she doesn't make the team," James answered not looking at her.

"James, the day you start being truly nice to me is the day Ainslie and Briar stop taking the mickey out of Fred," Lily said. "You think I'm better than you, don't you? Ever since Ainslie and Briar said that on Dad's birthday."

"Nobody's better than me!" James said.

"If nobody's better than you, how come you never beat Dad before, when I did?" Lily asked teasingly, she noticed Chloe Winters leaving the Gryffindor table. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, James, but I have to get the best broom I can borrow from the school." She got up and left the Hall with Keira, Kallista, and Nick following her. As Lily looked through the old brooms, she found the very first model of the Firebolt. Grinning, she extracted it from the rest and went over to where Kallista, Keira, and Nick were waiting; Ainslie, Briar, James, his friends and Juliana had joined them.

"We'll watch from the stands then?" Nick asked Lily as she came over. Lily nodded.

"Good luck then," Keira said.

"Do what you did in the summer, and you'll out do James by far," Kallista added reassuringly.

"Wait a sec," Juliana called before they could go anywhere. She ran over to James, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, James," she said smiling before joining her sister. Lily looked at her brother as he brought his hand to where Juliana had kissed him. Ainslie and Briar flashed their 'evil' smiles before singing.

"James and Juliana sittin' on a broom, K-I-S-S-I-N-G–" Juliana blushed, and followed her sister to the stands. Lily watched them go, but her eyes strayed over to the stands to see who had come to watch, her eyes stopped as she found her family. Chantelle, Brian, Rose, Al, Amaryllis, Fred, and Hugo were sitting in the stands watching.

"If you don't know, I'm Chloe Winters Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, and I'm a Chaser. If trying out for Chaser please line up over here, Beaters line next to them." As Ainslie and Briar walked over, Lily heard Chloe say, "Why am I not surprised you two would show up? Keepers next to the Beaters, and finally Seekers next to the Keepers."

And so the Quidditch tryouts began. By the time, Chloe was ready to test the potential Seekers she had found herself two new Chasers, Tegan Maddock, and Dominique. Ainslie and Briar returned to the team after outdoing all their competition, which were boys. Her Keeper was the other fifth year Prefect, Connor McKinnley. Chloe flew into the air with ten golf balls in her pocket; she told them that they had to catch seven or more to make it.

Lily watched as the first two missed several of the golf balls. The third wasn't so bad, she caught seven; the fourth was dreadful, he missed all but one. When Chloe called James' name, he had to catch nine or ten to beat out the person who had so far caught the most, which was eight. Lily watched as James caught six, seven, eight, nine, and he almost caught the tenth, but didn't get to it in time.

"Lily Potter." Lily mounted the broom, and kicked off the ground.

"How come you don't use the Snitch for tryouts?" Lily asked Chloe when she finally reached her.

"As you might have seen, it can take people forever to see the Snitch, when it shouldn't for practices. Let's see what you got, shall we?" Chloe answered. "On the count of three. One…Two… Three!" Chloe threw a golf ball as hard as she could. Lily chased after it, and caught it. Chloe did this with the next eight. On the last one she hurled towards the ground, hoping Lily wouldn't chase after it. Clearly, she did not know Lily Potter.

Back at the stands, Keira and Nick were a little worried, could anyone pull his or herself out of a dive like that?

"Isn't she going to get ploughed?" Nick asked Kallista. Kallista shook her head.

"Come on, Lily, you can do it!" Nick looked over to Chantelle for an explanation, which she gave.

"You do not 'ave to worry, pulling out of narrow dives is Lily's specialty. It is the one thing James cannot do too well, mostly because he waits too long to pull out of it," Chantelle explained.

"She's got it!" Al, Amaryllis, Rose, and Hugo yelled excitedly as Lily landed.

James looked like he was going to sulk, but instead shouted, "That's my sister!"

Nobody noticed as Professors McGonagall and Longbottom came out on the pitch.

"But there is only one problem Miss Winters, Miss Potter is a first year, and therefore, cannot have a broom of her own," McGonagall said.

"But, Professor, she's the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever seen!" Chloe said.

"That may be so, but we cannot bend the rule for one student," McGonagall countered.

"But you did for my dad," Lily piped up.

"So your father told you that story, did he?" McGonagall asked. "I suppose if you write to your parents and ask if you could have a broom." Lily grinned. "But don't tell anyone except your friends and family," McGonagall added sternly. Lily nodded and ran to join her friends and family who had come down.

"Well?" Kallista asked impatiently.

"I'm in! So long as Mum and Dad say yes!" Lily told them excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ainslie said as she and her twin each grabbed Lily's wrist, and started dragging her back to the castle at full speed.

"Ainslie! Briar! She needs a quill, ink, and parchment!" Dominique shouted at her cousins' retreating backs. Ainslie shouted something back that was utterly incomprehensible.

"What are we going to do with them?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"I dunno, Rosie, maybe they'll grow up," Hugo said grinning. Everyone laughed, including Nick and Keira who didn't know the Weasley twins that well.

* * *

Crack.

Lily jumped awake as the thunder rolled across the sky. Lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the dormitory and grounds. Lily looked at her watch, it read 6:00 a.m. _Great_, she thought, _breakfast in two hours, lessons in three_. She got dressed, went over to the window and sat on the windowsill. Lily watched as the rain plummeted, flooding the grounds, and beginning to overfill the lake. When lightning flashed again, Lily noticed Hagrid's giant pumpkins. Today, she remembered, is Hallowe'en. After two hours of staring out the window, the other girls started to wake up.

"Lily, what time is it?" Kallista called out.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning," Lily answered.

"Why's it so dark then?" Keira asked.

"There's a thunderstorm," Lily replied. They got dressed in silence. When they had finished, they headed down the stairs and met up with Nick in the common room.

"Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures are cancelled today due to the storm," he informed them. They headed down to the Great Hall in silence, which was broken by Nick bumping into Rath.

"Oops, sorry, Rath," Nick said.

"Where're you going, Rath?" Keira asked politely.

"The library. I have to finish my Herbology essay, I tried to finish it yesterday, but I couldn't stay awake," he answered before heading to the library.

As they headed in the Great Hall, Keira spoke.

"If this storm doesn't let up, Brooke won't be to happy. What d'you think?" Keira said to Nicholas.

"Nor will Ethan," Nicholas agreed.

"Who are Brooke and Ethan?" Lily asked.

"Brooke's my younger sister, and Ethan's Nick's younger brother," Keira explained. "They usually go trick-or-treating tonight."

"Do you think they'll be coming to Hogwarts?" Kallista asked

"We don't think, we know," Nick answered. "They showed us their magic."

"When will they come, then?" Lily inquired.

"Ethan'll come next year, and Brooke'll come year after next," Keira told her. As they ate, they discussed what the Great Hall would like for the Hallowe'en feast.

"Shouldn't we go to Charms now?" Nick asked at half past eight.

"Yeah, probably should," Keira said.

They were about to leave when the post arrived, well, what managed to fight its way through the storm. Lily noticed her father's owl, Hedwig II, was amongst the owls, and had a long, thin parcel, which she dropped directly in front of Lily, followed by a letter.

"Open the letter first, Lily," Kallista warned.

"Spoilsport," Lily teased as she opened the letter. It read:

Dear Lily,

Sorry this took so long to send, but your father and I were debating on whether to buy you a Firebolt or a Nimbus. You'll be happy to know your father won. You are now the owner of a Firebolt. Professor McGonagall explicitly told us YOU ARE NOT TO OPEN it at the Gryffindor table. Good luck in your first match of the season. Hope you flatten Slytherin.

Love,

Mum

Lily grabbed her broom, and with her friends following, speed walked to her dormitory, put it away, and practically ran to Charms, for which they were nearly late.

Lily felt like the day was extra slow. All she wanted to do was go to her dormitory, and look at her broom. When the bell that signalled the end of the day finally rang, Lily rushed out of her class towards Gryffindor Tower. By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower, and had put her books away, it was time for the Hallowe'en feast.

When they entered the Great Hall, Keira let out a little yelp. Thounsands of live bats were fluttering amongst the floating candles and jack-o'-lanterns and Hagrid's giant pumpkins also decorated the Hall. Lily looked up at the staff table. There was a woman sitting next to Professor Vaughn with dirty blonde hair and she was wearing green robes. Lily was about to say something but Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.

"As I'm sure you have noticed with a guest with us tonight," Professor McGonagall said. "For those who do not know her, this is Adrianna Sycur." She stopped to allow applause, which only the Slytherins gave. "Let the feast begin." The food appeared on the plates, just like it did at the Start-of-Term feast. Lily watched Adrianna. About a quarter of the way into the feast Adrianna excused herself from the feast. Sometime later, a boy and a girl, who Lily recognised as fourth year Gryffindors, burst into the Hall.

"Professor!" the girl gasped before fainting, the boy caught her.

"Well? What is it, Mr. Wilkinson?" McGonagall asked him.

"There are Acromantula and Erklings in the castle, Professor," Wilkinson said scooping the girl into his arms. The effect was immediate. People began to scream, shout, some were debating whether or not it was safe to leave the Great Hall.

"What are Acromantula and Erklings?" Keira shouted over the noise.

"Acromantula are giant spiders that can talk," Lily shouted back.

"Lovely, and Erklings?"

"I'll show you if we see one, shall I?"

Imitating Professor Dumbledore from all those years ago, Professor McGonagall released several firecrackers from the end of her wand.

"Prefects will lead their Houses back to their common rooms. Mr. Wilkinson, kindly take Miss Fergus to the hospital wing, ask Madam Pomfrey to give her something for shock. Teachers will come with me to search the school," Professor McGonagall commanded.

Although Lily could hear her friends, Tegan, and Connor calling her name, she took one last look at the staff table.

It was then she realised Adrianna Sycur had never returned.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I was going to update it on Hallowe'en, and I left my computer on the night before. My mom went in my room on Hallowe'en to air my room out and find her phone, noticed my computer was on. She saved the three or four documents I had open, except this one, which I could've swore I saved, just like I do after every chapter I finish, but I didn't this time. Right after Lily told them she's on the team, I had to rewrite it, it isn't what I had originally typed, but the same idea. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now! Review please, they make my day, especially when I'm stuck with my brothers, who are 12 and 3. 


	7. Beaters and Bludgers and Seekers, oh my!

**Disclaimer: You might've guessed, I don't own the magical world of HP

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Beaters and Bludgers and Seekers, oh my! **

"C'mon Lily, let's go," Kallista said tugging on Lily's arm.

"What _are_ Erklings?!" Nick asked.

"I'll show you if we see one," Lily answered, "but that doesn't explain how they got here, Erklings are from Germany."

"Right then, about five of you go with Connor, the rest come with me," Tegan instructed. Lily, Kallista, Keira, and Nick walked over to Tegan; Hugo, Fred, and Ashlee joined them. They left the Great Hall, and joined the confusion. After five minutes of walking in the people-filled corridors, they were about to turn right, when James and Juliana appeared.

"Lily! Trust me, you don't want to go down there," James said, half-supporting Juliana, who looked like she would faint any second.

"Why?" eight voices asked.

"A couple of Acromantula are in there," he explained. "Juliana did some sort of spell to keep them from the corridor at the other end, but not down here. She kind of went into some sort of shock when we reached down here."

"She has arachnophobia," Keira informed him, walking over to her sister, "the bigger they are, the worst she gets, add the fact that they can talk….

"Julie? Can you hear me? Juliana, there're no more spiders, you and James killed them. What house do you belong to?"

"Gryffindor," Juliana whispered.

"That's right, and what are the qualities for Gryffindor?"

"'_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart_," Juliana answered, quoting the Sorting Hat.

"Good girl, now, will you get up and–" Keira stopped speaking to listen. There was a high-pitched cackling, probably the most entrancing sound the first years have ever heard. Though Lily had never heard it before, she knew what it must be– an Erkling– and it seemed to be affecting Nick and Keira the most.

"Somebody _grab him_!" Tegan shouted suddenly. Nick was walking towards the Erkling. Fred and Hugo rushed over, hands covering their ears. Hugo kicked Nick in the shins, the same time Fred did. In his moment of pain, he snapped out his trance, and looked around wildly. Keira was desperately trying to break free of her sister –who, had snapped out her shock the moment the Erkling cackled, and grabbed her sister's wrist– and find the enticing sound.

"Juliana, let go of me!" Keira yelled.

"Why? So you can go and get yourself killed?" she snorted. "I don't think so."

"K-k-killed?"

"Mhm, haven't you seen what makes that sound?" Juliana asked.

"N-n-no."

Tegan peeked around the corner where the Erkling was, and said, "Bring them here." Fred and Hugo grabbed Nick's wrists, Juliana grabbed Ashlee's, while keeping a firm grip on her sister, and James grabbed hold of Lily and Kallista. "You can relax; I've done the same thing Juliana did to the corridor with the Acromantula." Immediately, James, Juliana, Fred, and Hugo let go of whoever's wrist they were holding, and they all stood side by side, looking at the creature confined to a hallway. It was an elfish creature, with a pointed face, and stood about three feet tall.

"_That's_ an Erkling?!" Keira half-shouted.

"That _thing_ can kill you?" Nick asked.

"Yep, now, come on, we're not safe yet," Tegan said.

"How much farther?" Ashlee asked.

"We're on the fifth floor, so two more floors," Juliana answered.

"The adventure's over so soon?" James asked teasingly.

"How can you call this an adventure, James? We're in grave danger!" Lily whispered.

"Relax, Lils, I was joking. Sheesh." The group fell silent, as they continued to walk.

"Is it me or is it too quiet?" Fred asked.

All of a sudden, from behind a tapestry, burst none other than–

"Ainslie! Briar! What're you doing?" Fred asked. The twins were looking behind the group, mouths open.

"Have you guys looked behind yourselves lately?" Ainslie asked. As one, the group spun around slowly to see what Ainslie and Briar were looking at.

Lily stared. It was the biggest spider she had ever seen in her life. Standing twelve feet, the spider's eight eyes glared at them all. It clicked its massive pincers angrily.

"Um, guys, I don't mean to sound pessimistic or anything, but I don't think a fifth year, two fourth years, two third years, and seven first years have a chance of taking that thing on," Hugo said.

"You're just scared," Lily taunted.

"So, are we just going to run for it?" Briar asked.

"Sounds good to me," Tegan said, "but let's split up, in case it tries to follow us. Go."

Everyone took off in different directions. When Lily stopped for breath, she realised she was all alone, and she had no idea where she was. Sighing, she took out the Marauder's Map. Her brother's had decided she could keep it. James had memorized it, and Al had no use for it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered. She scanned the Map until she found her name. She was on the seventh floor, not far from Gryffindor Tower. Lily examined the corridor she was in. There was a tapestry of dancing trolls in tutus. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She looked at the Map to see who was coming. It was Professor Vaughn. _Oh no_, she thought, _I need somewhere to hide_. The footsteps were getting louder. _Okay, I really need somewhere to hide_. The footsteps were drawing closer. _I definitely need somewhere to hide_. With a moment to spare, a door appeared. Lily wrenched it open. She found herself in a spacious room, with a comfy-looking chair and a fireplace. Sitting down, she looked at the Map. Professor Vaughn was standing outside the Room, but she wasn't alone. Adrianna Sycur was with her. Lily scanned the Map to see what had happened to her friends. Only James, Juliana, and Tegan had returned to Gryffindor Tower. Ainslie and Briar had met up with Mackenzie Jordan and were on the fourth floor. Ashlee, Hugo, and Fred were on the sixth floor. Kallista, Keira, and Nick were on the second floor. Lily looked to see if Vaughn and Sycur had left. They had. Lily quietly exited the Room, and dashed off to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Cave canem," Lily panted, when she had reached it.

"_Lily_!" was the first thing she heard when she had climbed through the portrait hole. She was immediately crushed into a hug. "_J'étais très anxieuse_."

"_Anglais, s'il vous plaît_," Lily gasped.

"Sorry," Dominique said. "I said I was very anxious."

"I know, but Dominique, I can't breathe," Lily managed to gasp out.

"Sorry," she said releasing Lily from the hug.

"It's all right," she said looking around the group. "Where's Chantelle?"

"As Head Girl she has to help the teachers round up the monsters," Dominique answered.

Just then, there was a cry of, "_Keira_!" as Juliana ran over to her. Lily looked over.

"_Kallie_!" Lily cried as she ran over to pull her best friend in a hug.

"Julie, I'm glad you're glad I'm alive, but if you want me to stay that way, you're going to have to let go," Keira said, desperately trying to break free of her sister's clutches.

Lily laughed as she let go of Kallista, and gave Nick a hug, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Glad you're okay, too," Nick said. The portrait opened to reveal Albus, Rose, Brian, and Amaryllis.

"_Al_!" Lily gave her brother a hug, then Rose, followed by Brian, and finally Amaryllis. The portrait hole opened again, and several Gryffindors poured in including Ainslie, Briar, and Mackenzie Jordan. Lily walked over to them as they were greeted by an onslaught of friends.

"Find anymore trouble?" she asked.

"Nope, you?" Ainslie said.

"None," Lily grinned. The portrait hole opened again to reveal Ashlee, Fred, and Hugo. Lily went over to them.

"Any problems?" she asked as she gave them each a hug.

"Zilch," Fred said. "Though Hugo nearly fainted at the sight of a spider."

"Did not," Hugo retorted. "Did you encounter anything?"

"Nope."

"Most students are in their dormitories," Ashlee said. "We ran into Aaron, he said when he and Chantelle entered Gryffindor Tower the 'nightmare' would be over."

Food had been brought up to the Tower so the students could finish their dinners. When Lily first walked in, nobody was eating; she had figured they were all too worried about their relatives. Now as she looked around people were eating and talking. Some were speculating on how the creatures got in, others were talking merrily with friends. Lily noticed James was talking with his friends, probably recounting his 'heroic' tale, every now and again glancing at Juliana, who was sitting with her friends, laughing, and glancing at James. _Hmm… I wonder if she fancies him as much as he fancies her? _she thought. Brushing the thought away, Lily walked over to her friends.

"I suppose we should get some food," she suggested. As they walked over to the food, Keira spoke up.

"How _did _Acromantula and Erklings get in?" she asked.

"Well, there's a rumour, that there's a whole colony of Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest, so all somebody would have to do is find it, and convince them to terrorize the school, but not eat them. As for Erklings, your guess is as good as mine," Lily said, as she picked up a pumpkin pasty. An hour later, Chantelle and Aaron entered to cheers. They both collapsed in an armchair each.

People gathered around the two armchairs, thirsty for news.

"No, we don't know who let them in," Chantelle said before anyone had asked, "yes, people were hurt, but nothing too serious, and _no_, we did not spend the entire time snogging, Briar."

The Hallowe'en fiasco concerned students for a grand total of four days; they had much more important things on their minds, like Quidditch.

This coming Saturday –the ninth of November– Lily would be playing her first Hogwarts Quidditch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Lily, who had never before been nervous, certainly was now. Perhaps it was the fact that not one house, but _three _were rooting for her, perhaps it was the Slytherins, who booed every time she walked into the Great Hall, or maybe it was simply because she had never played in front of so many people, any way you sliced it, Lily was extremely relieved when Saturday arrived.

When she walked into the Great Hall Saturday morning, the cheers covered the boos coming form the Slytherin table. As Lily walked over with Kallista, Keira, and Nick, Rath came over to them.

"Hey, Lily, I know you've heard this all week, but good luck," he said. "I am, obviously supporting Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Rath," Lily said, grabbing a piece of toast. By the time most of the school was out on in the stands, Lily had managed to eat half of her toast. Ainslie and Briar were still at the Gryffindor table, along with Dominique, Tegan, and Connor.

"Come on, Lily, it's time to change," Ainslie called. Lily nodded, and she stood up. Her friends walked with her to the change rooms.

Keira gave Lily a hug. "As much as I want my first Quidditch match to be memorable, I don't want to remember it by seeing your head smashed in with a Bludger," she added. "Be careful, and good luck."

"If you can beat your dad and James, I'm sure you can flatten the Slytherin," Kallista said.

"Good luck, Lily, try and plough the Slytherin Seeker," Nick said.

"Thanks, well, see you after the match," Lily said, they nodded and headed to the stands to join the Weasley children, James, Juliana, and Al, while Lily walked into the change rooms. Joining the team, she pulled on the scarlet robes on.

"Okay team, I know we can win this one," Chloe said. "We've got the best team Hogwarts has seen in years. Two of our Chasers out flew all competition, our Beaters may be girls, but we know they're more than capable of taking on Slytherin, look at the competition they had to face! We know _nothing _can get by our Keeper, and our Seeker is the daughter of the legendary Harry Potter. Let's show Slytherin they have something to _fear_." Cheers greeted this statement. "It's time. Let's go. Good luck."

Lily followed her cousins out of the change room and they walked out onto the pitch, feeling slightly braver. Madam Hooch was refereeing.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you," she said, looking at the Slytherin team particularly. "Captains, shake hands." Chloe and the Slytherin Captain, Nolan Boyd, stepped forward. Boyd looked like he was trying to break Chloe's hand.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Lily climbed on her Firebolt. Madam Hooch put the whistle to her lips and blew. fifteen brooms rose into the air, they were off. The Weasley twins' friend, Mackenzie Jordan was commentating.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Dominique Weasley of Gryffindor, she soars down the pitch, passes the Quaffle to Tegan Maddock, she passes it to Captain Chloe Winters, ooh… that must've hurt, hit the back by Bludger sent her way by Beater Colquhoun, she drops the Quaffle, it's taken by Slytherin Chaser Gunther Pikard, he zooms towards Gryffindor Keeper Connor McKinnley, he throws the Quaffle, only to be blocked by McKinnley, Gryffindor is possession, Weasley passes it to Winters, she tosses it to Maddock only to have it intercepted by Talfryn Symonds, ouch, Bludger to the head by one of the Weasley twins, can't tell from here, Symonds drops the Quaffle, Winters catches it throws it to Weasley, she's flying towards the goalposts, come on, Dominique, you can do it, Keeper Drogo Rochester dives, _Gryffindor scores_!"

The cheers from Gryffindor were tumultuous, Lily did a couple of loop de loops to show her feelings and, then continued her search for the Snitch, while listening to the commentary.

"What d'you think of Quidditch, you two?" Juliana asked Keira and Nick.

"Best. Sport. _Ever_," Nick said.

"I agree," Keira answered.

"What was the longest match?" Nick asked.

"I think the record is three months," Juliana said.

"_Three months_?!" Keira exclaimed.

"The match only ends when the Snitch is caught," James said.

"Oh."

"–Slytherin's in possession, Boyd is zooming towards the goalposts, he shoots, he– is stopped by an excellent move from McKinnley, did you see that? Out of nowhere! Gryffindor has the Quaffle. Winters is flying towards Rochester, but Symonds and Boyd are flying towards her, they're about to crash, and Winters flies straight up, while Symonds and Boyd collide, she throws the Quaffle to Weasley, she shoots, she scores! Thanks to a move known as Porskoff Ploy. So, Gryffindor's in the lead, forty to nil. In retaliation, Slytherin Beater Elphinstone aims a Bludger at Weasley, she uses the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. _Look at Lily go_!"

Lily was streaking towards the ground with the Slytherin Seeker Magnus Underhill following closely behind her. _nobody_, attacks her family out of pure spite and gets away with it, _nobody_. Since she can't attack Elphinstone, she'll go after Slytherin's most valuable player. A foot or so from the ground, Lily pulled out of the dive. Underhill was not so lucky. He slammed into the frozen ground.

"The idiot actually believed her!" James hollered, while laughing.

"What are you talking about? You've always followed her when she's done that," Kallista pointed out.

"Not the point," James mumbled.

"Then what is?" Albus asked. James didn't answer.

"Wronski Feint, people, very dangerous. From what I've heard, a specialty of Miss Potter's, her brother, James, has fallen victim to it, more than once. No harm done if Underhill isn't dead. And he's okay! Darn. Anyway, Gryffindor's in possession, Maddock has the Quaffle, ouch, Bludger to the head, she drops the Quaffle, Pikard takes it, and heads towards McKinnley, Slytherin scores."

Groans came from the Gryffindors, while cheers erupted from the Slytherins. Lily finally spotted the Golden Snitch. It was Gryffindor's end, by the goalposts. Lily tore after it, she had nearly reached it, when it changed directions and went towards the ground, Lily dived. An inch from the ground, she snagged it.

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS_! _One hundred and ninety to ten_! _We won_!" Mackenzie was shouting happily. The moment Lily landed she was covered in people. The rest of the team, and the rest of her family and friends. Lily untangled herself from people's arms, and walked to the change rooms.

"Come on, party in the common room, we're second for the House Cup," Kallista said, when she had emerged.

"That was bloody _brilliant_, Lily," Nick said as they walked back up to the castle.

"Nice move on Underhill, by the way, he had a broken nose," Keira said, "I heard the Slytherin team complaining about it."

Lily grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I took a long time to write this. I had writer's block, and I was caught up in my other story, A Different Story, But the Same, not to mention school. I have my history exam on Tuesday. Yay. Then next Friday is my math exam, then next Tuesday I have my French and German, but I have three days off school plus the weekend to write so we'll see. Just out of curiosity, did anyone realise that there's German in DH? I didn't until I was back in school, 'cause then I recognised it.**

**Au revoir! Auf Wiedersehen! Bis Später! In English, bye!**


End file.
